


Not Bad, Crow

by HanaHimus



Series: Kosei Adventures [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Flirting, Can be read as bad flirting or Akira making a Big Deal out of Nothing, M/M, Spoilers for after Okumura Palace but before end of Sae Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: In a trip to the Metaverse before they take on the casino, Joker can't help but take Fox and Crow talking the wrong way (maybe).





	Not Bad, Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I post fairly often, never said it's all good lol
> 
> This was written pretty quickly too so, hey. We'll see where this goes.

The first time Joker heard Fox utter the phrase “Not bad, Crow” he had to pause. Most of the things Fox said were usually at least a bit out there in inflection, probably part of the whole weird artist thing he had going, but this time…? He swore it almost sounded like he was flirting.

There was no way Fox was flirting with him, though, right? He knew Fox well, and he was pretty sure Fox wasn’t a big fan of Crow. Had he been wrong then? Sure, he didn’t seem to have as strong a distaste as say Skull, but it was still there, right? There was no way he’d gotten something like that wrong about Fox.

So why was he sitting here, listening to it happen a third time within the last half-hour? He felt this was happening way too often to not be flirting. It had to be flirting and it was kind of making Joker panic. No, no. There wasn’t any reason for that! It was just Fox doing it, after all--

“I must say, Fox, the way you handle that sword is...impressive.” The smile on Crow’s face made Joker want to scream. There was no way he wasn’t flirting back right now, no way. Crow didn’t even seem the type to flirt.

“Joker?” Queen tapped him on the shoulder and frowned a bit. “We’re getting back in Mona so we can move on, let’s go.”

“Got it.” That would be less awkward. The most flirting they dealt with in there was between Noir and Panther, and that was actually cute.

It didn’t confuse Joker like this did. The sooner he could forget about it the better, so he jumped into the van and sat back, letting Queen take the wheel. She gave him a worried glance, but didn’t say a word as she started driving along. Thank god for Queen…

“Could you tell me more about how you picked up on your sword-handling techniques, Fox?” Joker stiffened when he heard Crow. He swore he was trying to sound as flirty as he could for some reason.

“...It just comes naturally to me.” Fox didn’t seem to be flirting, though, thank god. “I could still try, I suppose?”

Crow laughed a bit and shook his head. “Oh no, don’t worry about it! I just find you...all of you interesting!”

“I see…” Fox blinked a few times, oblivious. Okay, so Fox hadn’t been flirting, thank god-- “I must say...You would make a good subject for an art piece.”

Joker frowned and peeked back. Had he really just said that? No way. Fox didn’t say that that often, did he? He could only name like two Phantom Thief members he’d said something like that to before! No, no… It was just for the sake of art…

Yet he looked back and saw fox inspecting Crow’s face rather closely. Close enough that he was touching him. That didn’t help anything, just made Joker panic even more than he had before. Why was this happening?! He was pretty boy too, right? Why wasn’t he part of the pretty boy flirting?! It wasn’t fair!

“Joker, you’re pouting.” Queen glanced at him, looking totally unimpressed. “Are you that upset over those two...er...getting along I guess?”

“That’s flirting…”

Queen blinked a few times. “Is it…?”

“You really didn’t realize that…?”

Queen sighed and shook her head. “W-well, either way! It doesn’t matter. Just leave them be, as long as it doesn’t affect what we’re doing, it’ll be fine.”

“I’m not so sure about that…” Joker frowned.

“Stop pouting.”


End file.
